


【棋魂】【佐光】【ABO】【NSFW】Breeding

by RICHERLESS



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alpha! Fujiwara no Sai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega! Shindou Hikaru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS
Summary: 指尖描摹星罗线，可得见残血点点。千年不灭一执念，喜极泣泪以扇掩。
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru
Kudos: 4





	1. ㊀

指尖描摹星罗线，可得见残血点点。千年不灭一执念，喜极泣泪以扇掩。

围棋界里地坤并不少见。

很久很久以前——大约到明治吧。地坤不能够抛头露面、从事职业。尽管他/她们占据全部人口的一半。体力和智力较天乾与和仪没有差距。但是由于孕育生命的能力——这本当是他们的天赋——却被社会看作是资源——资源总是要保护的、要争夺的。地坤们被法令习俗限制了社交的能力，专注于同伴侣——天乾或和仪——生养后代。代代男女都是如此地生活。一直到六十年代初，避孕药和抑制剂发明，并通过地下黑市流入日本，地坤才逐步拥有走向社会的能力。①

落脚到棋坛。千禧年的新星进藤光和塔矢亮均是地坤②。进藤犹记十八岁那年第一次闻到伙伴的信息素，浓烈的栀子花味道，着实让他打了个跟头。毕竟不说塔矢同传统意义的地坤形象相去甚远，单论那气味，铺天盖地，熏得人脑壳疼，像是代替主人寡言的性子昭示存在感似的。那段时间他见到塔矢亮都不由自主地咧起慈爱的笑容。

“我的信息素——进藤光你以为你比我好吗？！”塔矢七段涨红脸。近来他的脸随着年岁增长板结得愈凶。表面的老成持重裹着内里的倔强，如鞘护剑，锋利其中。唯独此刻幼稚得可怕。

进藤光不愿同他争小气。发情期是个麻烦。然而看到塔矢亮吃瘪他就开心得不得了——不论是哪个方面的。“嘛。不要发火嘛。起码以后你一来十里八乡的都知道你在哪儿啦。多甜啊。”

“你闭嘴！你没资格说我！你自己——”

“你还说！娘么儿唧唧的栀子花香气！还梳妹妹头！上次——③”为了遮掩塔矢亮脱出口的言语，进藤光破罐破摔地跳脚。

随大流从桑原老师研讨会里走出的和谷看见门口的战火喧天，深呼吸，失望道：“啊为什么我生作和仪啊。”

朋友的安慰教突如其来的女声撞破。那女人可能二十几，嗓音尖而脆，连带劈开光亮的争吵，引二人回望：“进藤！有人找！”

进藤光回望，怔愣，尔后脸上血色褪尽。不用女人说明。他透过棋院的玻璃窗户认出来者何人。

①现实世界里日本政府直到1999年才承认避孕药的合法性。我不知道之前相应的黑市是否存在。只是猜想。之所以没把它放入正文里，是我觉得按这个时间线棋坛里地坤没席位。地坤！进藤光也不可能平成13年（2001年）（15岁）成为职业棋士。

②此文除了佐光外没有其他配对。地坤！塔矢亮是我的恶趣味。或者你给我戴顶性别平等的高帽子也成。🤣

③不知道为何我感觉进藤挺大男子主义的。


	2. ㊁

进藤光国中的时候听老师讲过一个故事。说是中国的唐朝有三个很有才能的道士。他们搭伙过日子。第一个能够把天上的月亮摘下来。第二个能够把月亮揣在自己怀里。第三个人本领最大，能够把月亮留在自己的篮子里面。有天第一个道士出去云游，没有再回来。第二三个人纵有天大的本事，也只能空望着天上的月亮兴叹，没办法再像以前那样愉快地夜游了。那时候没有感想。时间久了。方品得出那百来十字里的味道。那声简短的兴叹，饱含了对于往常日子的怀念，失去的不甘，以及曾经无限制接近最高的存在、尔后又不得不失去、只能空想、做无端的假设的苦忧。那是种动荡的恨愁。后两个人或许本领的确高强得多。然而无论如何，都必须承认，失去第一个道士之后，他们也回不到结伴玩乐、怀揣不世之宝、共享秘密的夜晚了。那是种昙花一现的盛况。

“阿光？”藤原佐为忐忑地立着。六月份的东京气候炎热。水汽蒸焖。日光烈而如箭矢。他恍然觉乎心跳随之暂停。是不是来得早了？也许应该一点一点地透露给对方？毕竟是个孩子吧？他抬手试图抚慰那个咬着牙哭泣的青年。临头了又不知道如何动作。他拿目光细细描摹，惊觉记忆里的孩子已经高过自己的下巴了。

那边进藤糊涂得不知道干什么。几乎软绵绵地感觉不到自己的手臂。犹豫是否应当如此姿态。胸口那股子委屈横冲直撞似的无法发泄。他迫切地要告诉对方自己做得多么多么的好。喉咙里的呜咽老是下不去，哽哽嗤嗤地滑稽得很。

搞同人真的快乐。可以随便撒野。尤其是冷圈。简直是西部世界。


End file.
